1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a memory system, and more particularly, to a memory system for processing data to a memory device and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The computer environment paradigm has shifted to ubiquitous computing systems that can be used anytime and anywhere. As a result, use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers continues to increase rapidly. Portable electronic devices generally use a memory system having one or more semiconductor memory devices for storing data. Semiconductor memory devices referred to herein simply as memory device may be used as a main memory device or an auxiliary memory device of a portable electronic device.
Semiconductor memory devices provide excellent stability, durability, high information access speed, and low power consumption, since unlike other type of storage devices they have no moving parts. Examples of semiconductor memory devices having such advantages include universal serial bus (USB) memory devices, memory cards having various interfaces, and solid state drives (SSD).